Finally Love...?
by NinjaRage
Summary: This story is mainly something of introducing the characters I made up.A misterious ship pears sudden in space.3 lovely spacepirates appear.The Tenchi cast find it odd but keep on gaurd.Who are they?What do they want?Love?Hope?Battle?Plz r/r No Flames plz
1. the Beginning

*Diclaimer*I don`t own Tenci Muyo!I only own the characters I made up.  
*After you`ve read my story and if you liked the characters I added.You may use them in your fics but they have to be in your disclaimer because,I MADE THEM UP!!!  
  
By:Ninja_Rage  
  
Space Pirates....  
Chapter1:The beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you`ve seen the whole series and all the movies of Tenchi Muyo!Like I have you`d know what a Space Pirate is.Of course a space pirate is a person who roams around in space.Stealing and doing any other type of crime.Such as Ryoko did before she met Tenchi.But you see Space Pirates have soft sides too.Like Ryoko does for Tenchi.The same goes for practically every Space Pirate,But they all don`t love Tenchi.In this story you will be meeting three new Space Pirates I`ve added to the Gang.They are very intelligent,kind,and strong.I hope you like them.I`ve had them in my head for so long i`m glad I get to finally introduce them to Fanfiction.net.and since there`s three new Pirates there`s three new Ryo-okis.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
``Beep!Beep!``Went the screen to the Galaxy Police computer.``Mihoshi!Mihoshi!``Called the Mission controll officer.``Hunh?Oh yes sir!``Mihoshi said looking up from her donut,(She also dropped the donut.)``ERR..Mihoshi!WAS THAT A DONUT?!!``The Officer shouted.``um,yes sir.``Mihoshi said with her finger on her chin.``AHH!Oh well I don`t have time for that!Anyway there`s a new spaceship out drifting by Saturn!We don`t know what it is or who`s in it!``The officer explaned.``Well sir,Of Course you don`t know who`s in it because,like you said its new!And thatmeans you should go check it out.``Mihoshi said looking for the Donut she dropped in the mess of her ship.``ERR!Mihoshi,That`s why we`re sending you!,out to look at it!``The officer screamed."oh,yes sir.*^~^*"Mihoshi said sinking to the ground.``Well Mihoshi good luck!and ah stay out of trouble,ok?``The officer said,``You`ve caused to much trouble already.Jeez.`` ``Uh,Yes sir.``Mihoshi said knocking herself on the head.``Beep!Beep!``Went the screen,and the officer disapeared.``Oh,Man why do I..Have to check it out?``Mihoshi asked herself as she plopped down on her seat.``Hey!You!``Mihoshi shouted .A robot came out of the ceiling.``Yes,Mihoshi?``It said.``Yeah,could you see if you can get any information from that ship?``Mihoshi asked.``Well,Let`s see.This may take a moment.``The robot said as he sat there for a moment making beeping and clicking noises tring to find info.``Well,I`m sorrynothing on that ship is in my data base.``It said.``Oh.Ok.I guess We`ve gotta go figure it out ourselves.``Mihoshi said.Mihoshi pressed a few buttons and located Saturn on her computer.She grabbed the controller than pressed a red button then flicking a few switches on .  
  
Mihoshi blasted off into space.``BeepBeepBeep Beep!!``Went the screen.``Look Mihoshi,On the screen.We`re almost at Saturn`s Miteoore.``The Robot said.``AHH!Really I crashed on it last time!I`d better slow down!``Mihoshi yelled.  
``Wait Mihoshi!What`s that?!``The Robot shouted.Mihoshi looked closley.``Blinking Lights.``Mihoshi said to herself.All the sudden the screen filled up with pictures of it and butt loads of information.``WOW!``Mihoshi shouted.``Yes it`s like we just entered the ship!``The Robot shouted.``WOW!``Mihoshi shouted again.Three Pictures of young Girls popped up.``Hey.Look!``Mihoshi shouted.``Those must be the people in the ship Mihoshi.``Said the Robot.``Yeah,I bet.``Mihoshi said.The robot who I will call Otomoshi,thought very hard and looked at the pictures.``Mihoshi look at their wrists.``Otomoshi said.Mihoshi looked at their wrists.She couldn`t see the wrists perfectly,but she could still see the small round gems placed in the center of them.``Hunh!``Mihoshi gasped.``Mihoshi,do you reconize them?``Otomoshi asked.``Yes,On Ryoko she had the same.and she was a Space Pirate!That must mean...``Mihoshi shouted.``That must mean the`re space pirates.``Otomoshi said finishing Mihoshi`s sentence.``OH,I wonder if they did anything!``Mihoshi shouted.``They only way we can tell is if we read the information.``Otomoshi said.``Yeah,Your-Mihoshi ws interupted by a huge BANG on the ship causing it to shake.``whoah!``Mihoshi shouted.``My Dear goodness,what on earth has happened.shouted Otomoshi.(The ship is still shaking.)``Did we reck?!``Mihoshi yelled pressing a button showing them saturn`s Metiore.They hadn`t crashed anywhere, they wern`t even at the Metiore yet.``What is going on!``Mihoshi shouted.The shaking stopped.``We`re alright it`s over now.``Otomoshi said calming down.BANG!The ship started to shake again.``TELL ME IT`S ALRIGHT!WAAAAAAAAA!``Cried Mihoshi.  
  
At the ship by Saturn, a dark shadow(Shadow 1) was sitting on the outside window seel.Another dark shadow(shadow 2) walked up behind it.``Wht is it?``Said dark shadow #2.``We have visiters.``shadow #1 said qiuetly.Click click!Went the huge gun shadow #1 had.(she was recharging it.).``Oh,I see your shooting them off their orbit.``Said shadow #2.``Yes,and I can tell it`s working.``Shadow #1 said,``I can here their cries from here.`` ``Wait!that ship it looks like,A Galaxy police ship.``Shadow #2 said. ``Yes,It does.``Shadow #1 said.Shadow #1 pointed her gun at Mihoshi`s ship once more.``Your not going to shoot it again are you?``Shadow #2 Shouted.``What, Of course.``Shadow #1 said,``We`ve got enough problems,we don`t need one of the Galaxy Police under owr butts.`` ``Yes,but it doesn`t seem right.``Shadow #2 said.Shadow #1 turned around.``ARE YOU A SPACE PIRATE OR ARE YOU A NUN!``Shadow #1 cried.``I`m sorry.It`s just-I`m not really like this!I don`t shoot people or their ships!Not even the police!I don`t like to put people endanger!``Shadow #2 cried out.Shadow #1 turned back around.``Ok I`ll spare them for your sake.But it will take them longer to get off track!``Sahdow #1 shouted,But if they get under owr butts it your fault.``Shadow #2 put her head down.``Alright...``She said turning around.Shadow #1 turned her head and looked torward Shadow #2,just as another character marched in and shouted light!The lights ubove the room flickered on revealing the 2 shadows.``Reono!I`ve got a message on the screen for you.It appears the Police that got hold of owr stats are after us and a Galaxy police officer sent the message.``said the character.The person that appeared to be shadow #1 stood up and went through the glass of the ship to come back inside.(You see Space Pirates have good hearing so she could hear through the glass and talk to people through the glass.She can also go through walls and stuff.She was sitting outside in space on a window seel from the window behind her and shooting at Mihoshi`s ship!)``Alright,I`m coming.``Reono said (Ree o no).Reono started to walk to the door,she stopped when she got to the person that appeared to be shadow #2.``I`m sorry Nebraki.``Reono aid walking passed her.Nebraki looked up and smiled.``All is forgiven!``Nebraki shouted salluting(Neb rack ee).``Thanx.``Reono said continuing out the door.  
  
Sorry I have to end this chapter but i`m getting tired.I`ve got to start to think about the next chapter!!!!I hoped you liked that chapter.Look I know this is a bad wa y to introduce them but you see I couldn`t think if you all wanted a story or a description.I could have just put their names and stuff but that would be boring.Well BYE!  
  
  



	2. Data

*Disclaimer*I dont own Tenchi Muyo.But I do own my characters.*   
  
Space Pirates...   
Chapter2:Data   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Reono continued down the hallway of the ship.She stopped when she stepped beside the table where they put all their gadgets and gismos such as bullets,guns,machinery,wires,harddrives,cables,speakers,walky talkies,head phones,gun powder,scouters,and other things.(This isn`t like an actuall table its like a drawer where you press a button and it opens.You punch in a code for like to sort things,for guns its like 3d4hg.)She punched in the code 3d4hg.pitchooo.The drawer opened,Reono set here gun inside and shut it.The character person ran down the hallway following Reono.``So did she know my name or did she say something else for you to come get me..How do you know she wants to speak with me!?``Reono shouted.``Well,she asked for the pilot.I don`t know why she said Pilot but I think she meant you.You know main,head person?``The character said,``and since your Petra-oki is doing most of the work I thought it be you.`` ``uhhunh.So how is she calling on me.I thought her ship was being knocked off course.``Reono said.``Well,She is fuzzy on the screen.``The character pionted out.``Right,Thank you Kagari.``Reono said.``Anything!Anytime!``Kagari said salluting.   
  
Reono got to the head of the ship.She pressed a button then sat down in her seat.``Petra-oki!Give me the message!Will you!``Reono shouted.``Meow!``Petra-oki mewwed.A screen popped up and Mihoshi was on it.She was quite fuzzy and blurry,and in between words there would be a fuzzz or bzzz.``This is officer Mihobzzz..I got a fuzz..report telling be about you.fuzzz..I demmand you tell mebzzz...who you are!!bzzzz..And are you what`s wrong with my ship!bzzzzz.AHHHHH!bzzz chizzz.``Well,she was really pretty.``Reono said giggling at the screen that was fuzzy and it looked like Mihoshi was being ripped apart every time it went fuzz..bzzz...Reono blinked.She thought about that last chizzzz..``Hey,did I make her...Crash?``Reono thought,Holy shit,did I kill them?``Reono sprung from her chair.``KAGARI!NEBRAKI!``Reono shouted.``Yes ma`m!!``They both shouted running up to the door then stopping and saluting.``Why do they keep doing that?``Reono thought,``humph oh well!`` ``You girls..that ship.Is it gone?``Reono shouted to the.``Hunh,oh I..I.I haven`t noticed.I didn`t look.``Nebraki said.``I`ll go check!``Kagari shouted.Kagari ran and looked out the window.She saw nothing.All she saw was the saturn Meterore drifting by.``Oh,No.``Kagari whispered to herself.``Reono!``Kagari shouted.Reono and Nebraki turned around stunned and then ran to the back room.``Kagari what is it!?``Reono shouted.``There gone.``Kagari said quietly.Nebraki ran to the drawer and punched in 34k8*h out popped the drawer with all the little scouters and scanners...Ok anyway Nebraki grabbed a scouter and pushed the drawer shut.Nebraki ran back and quickly turned it on.``beepbeepqueep bepbeep bowoo.``Went the scouter coming on.``Here I`ll just..beepbeep.``Nebraki said.``She`s not out of orbit.`` ``Well where is she?``Reono said puzzled.   
  
``Owwwwww..``Mihoshi said underneath a big metal thing.Here Mihoshi was crashed into the meterore again!Man is she stupid!``I cant believe it!``Mihoshi shouted.``Mihoshi looked up.The screen was still blinked informtion.``Yes!``Mihoshi shouted,``We didn`t lose the info.`` ``Mihoshi,Mihoshi are you alright?``Otomoshi said poppong back out from the ceiling.``Eh. should be fine,but how did we..you know,get stuck here.``Mihoshi asked.``I really don`t know.``Otomoshi replied.Mihoshi struggled to get out of her things she was caught in.``We really need to clean this ship.``Mihoshi mumbled to herself springing loose from underwear.Mihoshi tugged on a piece of string wrapped around her ankle .snap...she tore it off.``Why on earth do you have string on board the ship?``Otomoshi asked.``Remember when I was hanging my laundry on the ship?``Mihoshi asked Otomoshi.``Oh yes I do.``Otomoshi replied.``That`s why.`` Mihoshi got up,pulling things off of her.She sat down in her chair retrieving her donut that was stuck on her butt and plopped it in her mouth.``Ok.Just press the emergency button and we`ll be off of this huge rock!``Mihoshi shouted.``Mihoshi it`s not a rock it`s a meteore.``Otomoshi corrected Mihoshi.``What ever.``Mihoshi said pushing the button.``By the way Mihoshi,did you eat the Donut that was on your rear!``Otomoshi shouted.``um......why.``Mihoshi said controlling the ship away from the meteore.``Because you made a mess with it!``Otomoshi shouted,``and do you know dicusting that is."``It was just a donut."Mihoshi repied.``A thilthy one."Otomoshi continued.``Oh,Whatever.``Mihoshi said rolling her eyes.``Just read the informtion,will ya?`` ``Oh fine then where should I start Mihoshi.``Otomoshi said in his sighing voice(you know tired,irratated.)Mihoshi scanned through the information until she got to the part that was actually telling about them.``Well let`s see,ok start on paragragh 2,sentence 3.``Mihoshi said looking up at Otomoshi who was scanning hrough the informtion as Mihoshi and recording the information.``Oh!ok.here we go."Otomoshi said understanding Mihoshi.`   
  
`Ok,These three girls are space pirates."Otomoshi began to read as an arrow pointed to the pictures of three gorgious girls,``Reono is the one to the left,Black hair,brown eyes,5"4,and two gems on her wrists.Nov.7 is her birthday unknown year.Reono was givin a rio-oki,who she called Petra-oki.Reono was born during a battle on Space ship 23 Asiculture.Her full name is Reono Melowe Makiko.Her mother was Junon.She was risen up learning the skills of a true space pirate,until one day on Nov.10 her mother was killed by a terrible man who is now dead Mimorayari.Reono was to finish her life with her father Uneon.But her father past awy after a Jurai took action into destroying Uneon`s Data base.Reono then took revenge on Jurai and set out on a journey with her friends(who are also Space Pirates)Nebraki and Kagari.It is said that Reono`s Heart may be filled with pain and harm..But she is still the sweet child she was before.Noone near the area of Neptune believes that anymore.Reono has been seen all over the Solar System but will Earth be her next visit?Noone knows.She Domanated the whole area of Pluto leaving scraps behind from where people once lived.She`s gone around looking for the one who started it all......Ayeka.Even though Ayeka was small she still was tough.(Not as sweet as you think,no afence to anyone but I HATE AYEKA!SHE`S A DIRTY RAT!HOVERIN` OVER TENCHI LIKE SHE DOES!I like Ryoko.She`s awsome.oh yeah Ayeka`s ugly to I hate the way her hair s so flat on her head.Again no flames because I don`t like Ayeka,I just don`t like her.)Reono terrorized the area around the planet of Mars forcing them for information and what they wanted or else they`d knock them into orbit to be melted by the sun.Reono almost got Ayeka on Azaka and Kamadaki`s ship which Ayeka was on.But edventually they escaped.Reono has an unknown age but likely to be about 17.She was not a mummy ever to enform you."Otomoshi finished the biography on Reono looking at Mihoshi to see if she listened.``Mihoshi did you hear a word I just said?"Otomoshi asked Mihoshi who was standing with her hand up against the window looking at Reono`s ship.Mihoshi did not answer.Otomoshi went back into the ceiling and crawled over to where Mihoshi was then came back out.``MIHOSHI!Did you happen to hear me?"Otomoshi asked shouted at Mihoshi.Mihoshi turned her head.``Keep pn reading,don`t worry I hear you." Otomoshi cralwed back.``That`s a good thing you were listening or you`d have to read the whole thing yourself."Otomoshi said turning back to read,``Now,Pay ATTENTION!"   
  
"Nebraki is the one in the middle,Brown hair,Blue eyes,5"4,two gems on her wrist,17 years old.Dec.19 is her birthday unknown year.Her Rio-oki is Glacier.Nebraki was born in a labrtory.(No she asn`t created .she was just born while her mother was experimenting,then her mom`s water broke and must I go on--) Her full name is Nebraki Chiaki Nebluim.Her mother was Moaki.She was risen up in a labratory learning secrets of the world,data,and another technoligical things.Nebraki was growing up very intellegent .She knew everything about computers,scouters,planets,space,spaceship,stars,moons,and other Technolagy.She constuntly heard stories from her father telling her she was a space pirate and the smrtest one alive.At age 6 she was reading science notebooks the size of the world`s biggest dictionary.(Her mother was like Washuu.)March 4,Nebraki`s mother was acadently murdered by her own creation on the star base by Neptune.Nebraki then only had her father who took time out of her experimenting time and trained her to be a space pirate.Nebraki`s father was lost out in orbit and never returned.She then went on the journey with Reono to help her along the way.Nebraki has traveled through the solar system with Reono.She is the well genious of the gang.Nebraki only has revenge on one person and that is Karioki Tomo who sent her father out into orbit."Otomoshi finished all of Nebraki`s biograghy looking at Mihoshi agin who was starting to clean up the space ship."Are you listening?!"Otomoshi said irritated."Yes,Otomoshi just continue your almost done."Mihoshi said.   
  
"Kagari is the one to the right,Red hir,brown eyes,5"4,two gems on her wrists,17 years old,birth day:March 7,unknown year.Her rio-oki is Kat-zooie-oki.Kagari was born her mother`s Suitra-oki ship.Her full name is Kagari Asau Miyo.Her mother was Chaike.She was risen up as a space pirate being treated like one constunley,since her mother and father were always on battle stations.Kagari learned how to opperate ships.She learned battle skills.She also learned disaplin.The way Kagari was risen up was dreadful.She was seeing blood and gore when she was 4.R rated things cme into her life when she was 3.Kagari`s life now is based upon fighting and killing.Kagari`s mother was captured by the Jurai leader.and was put to death.Kagari`s father,was one of the exacushiners.He was forced to kill her.and Kagari`s mother let him.Kagari is out on this journey with Reono and Nebraki so she won`t be alone and so she can learn more.She wants to kill the Jurai leader for what he did.Kagari has been through the whole olar system even Earth.Kagri once even was a Galaxy Police Officer.But them was pulled away from it.Kagari`s Kat-zooie-oki can turn into a space ship,every one knows that ll rio-okis can.But if Kagari`s turns into a pace ship with 2 others it turns into a bigger,better ship.That`s exactly what Reono,Nebraki,and Kagari did with there`s."Otomoshi finished the last Biography."Thanks Otomoshi."Mihoshi said picking up more."Your welcome."Otomoshi replied,"Mihoshi they said that Kagari was once a Galaxy Police officer." "Yes,she was Otomoshi,we were on the same squad once."Mihoshi said,"I never knew she was a Space pirate though.This is bad."   
  
Back at the rio-oki spaceship."Reono!There they are!"Kagari shouted."WHAT!THEY CRASHED ON TO THE METEORE!How stupid.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Reono laughed."Reono I wouldn`t say they are stupid we crashed into it once."Nebraki said. "._. eerrrNebraki............."Reono said as her face turned purple under her eyes with an anime face drop.She was mad."Sorry Reono."Nebraki continue."So wadda we gonna do?"Kagari asked."Well,We are gonn head to EARTH!"Reono shouted pointing torward Earth."First of all Reono,Why do you bring that up in owr situation.Second of all,Earth is the other way."Nebraki said pointing the other way."Jeezzzz..err.."Reono said with much anger.Think in your head what they`d all look like.When there all angry.!"Well,the only thing we can do is run to Earth away from the officer."Kagari said crossing her arms looking out the window."SEE!We will go to Earth!"Reono said pointing up this time with her hand on her hip,``*snicker**snicker*."   
"See Reono now your pointing up Earth is that way."Nebraki said pointing west."ERRI KNOW!"Reono shouted bonking her on the head.   
  
I have go to end this chapter.Sorry The next one will be up soon.^.^ hope you liked it!


	3. Heading For Earth!

New Members To the gang of space pirates  
*Disclaimer*I do not own Tenchi Muyo.*I only own the characters I made up.  
By:Ninja_Rage  
*Notice*I really should have used this writing for the chapter data.because it looks computer like.  
  
Chapter 3:Heading for Earth!  
  
~  
Nebraki fell to the floor twitching.Reono still in the position she hit Nebraki.``owww"Nebraki moaned rubbing her head,``Was that even nesassary?.."Nebraki moaned.``Hehehahhhaa"Kagari giggled into her gloved hand.``err"Reono growled.``I`m sorry Reono I didn`t know you meant that you were just pointing to glory when you pointed up.."Nebraki moaned rubbing her head and beginning to stand back up.Reono put her hands on her hips and sighed.``Well then,I guess i`m sorry."Reono said turning around.``Kagari set the ship for take off."Reono comanded walking torward the control room.Kagari saluted and pounced off.Nebraki stood up.``I don`t even believe that hitting me would solve things."Nebraki sighed and turned around to look out the window.Nebraki gasped and jumped when she felt the jolt of the engine start up.``Take care Glacier.I don`t want you getting hurt."Nebraki whispered to Glacier her Ryo-oki.``Meow-Neow!"Glacier called back.``Alright Glacier.I guess you know what your doing but you really shouldn`t start up like that.You could cause yourself damage or us a malfuntion."Nebraki replied.``MEOW!!"Glacier cried happily.  
  
Meanwhile in the control room:  
  
``Alright finally heading for Earth!"Reono said pouring herself a beverage in a tiny glass.Reono tilted her head and swallowed it in one gulp.``Auhh..That`s the stuff."Reono giggled then belched.``Meow reow."Mewed Petra-oki.``Don`t worry Petra!I won`t get drunk!It was just a cheer for finally getting to Earth.One glass that`s all.and everyone should learn the taste of Vodka sooner or later!"Reono shouted leaning back.``Meow."Petra-oki quietly agreed.Reono folded her hands behind her head.``No more worries!Cause we`re headin` to Earth!HAHAHAHA!!"Reono laughed.Suddenly a screen popped up in front of Reono.``Reono!All systems are ready!and we`re headin` to Earth!I just have to get Nebraki and she can set owr Orbit so we don`t get lost!!"Kagari Shouted happily,``Earth`s a mighty big place you know!The cops will surely never find us there!"Kagari added.``Excilent!Gather Nebraki and proceed to find our track.Then tell me when I need to control these babies!"Reono comanded.``Your orders!Um Reono isn`t it strange that when we combind our Ryo-okis that we have to control them?"Kagari shouted.``Yes,well,It`s only because when they jion they`re only creating a bigger,better,faster,ship.They need controling cause they can`t do it on there own.Maybe when they`re a bit older they can control themselves."Reono replied.``Your right!"Kagari shouted before logging off.Reono turned her head to gaze t earth through the long wide window that covered the room she was in.Reono was sitting on a floating chair in a room that was a circle.The circle was all a glass window.So the scenery was beautiful.sometimes it felt as if you were falling into space.  
~  
The Earth is a completely round ball.Full of life and death.It had clouds in the sky,the sun gleaming down on it during the day and at night the stars and the moon gleamed over it.Reono smiled at the Earth .Though from Sturn it looked rather small.She was happy to remember a few facts she had learned from her friend Nebraki.Reono shut her eyes to see if she could think of how wonderful the Earth must be.But her eyes were clouded for a moment until she opened them.She a dominated every planet she had been to without even tring to meet anyone or learn any facts.She thought the same about Earth.Would she dominate it too?Would she distroy it before she knew anything of it?Would she actually meet someone nice?Reono thought for a minute realizing that all those space pirates she had seen at bars had men.Boyfriends.Mates.Reono sighed at the thought of having a boyfriend.``Surely there would be some one for me.*sigh*But I can`t think about boyfriends!I`m a pioneer.I can`t think of boy friends and guys!It`ll get me all tied up and then they`ll say I should stay and not go on my journey."Reono sighed.Reono thought about the tune I am a Pioneer.She started to sing it in her head waiting for someone to send her a message to start working the controls.  
The song goes like this:  
  
Did you know I am a Pioneer.  
I`m out on a secret mission.  
I`ve travled the galaxies and far beyond.  
  
(Humming music)  
  
Can`t you see that I am a pioneer!  
Unlocking the greatest misteries!  
My key is to free this heart so pure and strong!  
  
People laugh when you are a pioneer!  
Not walking the straight and Narrow!  
They tell you the way things are!  
They swear your wrong!  
  
You can`t be a hero hiding underneath your bed!  
Got to live the light you create inside your head!  
So I open the window,caught the wind one night.  
Now I sail with the birds in their flight  
  
If your tired of everything,come hitch a ride with me!  
You call out with joy when you realize your free.  
It`s a trip like no other for your heart and mind!  
Leaving all but the Future far behind!  
  
Some will say your safer here!  
Never mind them be a pioneer!  
  
Can`t you see that you are a pioneer!  
Not one of the endless talkers!  
Who`d tell you the same old rules you`ve heard before!  
  
I can tell that you are a pioneer!  
You want to be faceing Danger!  
Not having to hide your big dreams anymore!  
You are a PIONEER the same as me!  
  
(humming music)  
  
You can`t be a hero hiding underneath your bed!  
So will live the light we created in our heads.  
Will wake wake up every morning in a whole new place!  
On a road reaching out into space.  
  
Some will say your safer here!  
Nevermind them we are pioneers!  
  
And in hand we`ll journey as pioneers!  
Unlocking the greatest mistries!  
Don`t listen to anyone that says we`re wrong!  
  
They can`t stop you when your a pioneer!  
For true vision is your greatest weapon!  
Out in the cosmos world where we both belong!  
A place for pioneers, like you and me!  
  
through the ages we will be pioneers!  
We`ll go out on secret misions!  
We`lltravel the galaxies and far beyond!  
  
It`s our destiny to be pioneers!  
We`ll always keep moving forward!  
Our courage is what we`ll be counting on!  
We will be pioneers forevermore!  
  
(humming music)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
``Reono!"Yelled Kagari while the screen poppped up.``Yeah?"Reono said breathing in.``Nebraki has just finished the cordinates so we can go!"Kagari shouted with a salute.``Roger that!"Reono shouted turned the chair toward the controls.``Good Luck!Reono!''Kagari shouted grinning.``Haha!I don`t need luck!I love these babies!!The controls I mean.''Reono said grinning.``How does it feel?''Kagari asked Reono.``How does what feel?''Reono replied.``How does it feel finally getting to Earth''Kagari added.''``oh,it feels great!''Reono shouted thrusting her arms into the air.Kagari smiled and sighed off.``Yes,''Reono sighed presing a blue button to activate the three okis,``Finally going to Earth.I wonder if i`ll meet someone.''Reono started to hum I am pioneer while pulling levers and flicking switches.  
  
With big CHOO!The ship was ready to go!Reono pressed a button a a screen popped up of a map so she could see where she`s going.``Excellent,we`re on our way.''Reono said with a smile.Reono pushed a lever forward making the ship move forward.Reono pulled the lever to her left down so she would make right turn and head toward Earth.Getting off of Saturn`s surface was simple just took a bit of practice.  
~  
  
From a distance Mihoshi peered out of the meteore.Mihoshi`s ship move to the side away from the meteore.Mihoshi glanced up.``What?!''Mihoshi shouted to Yukinojo(A reliable sorce told me that darn ship`s name!So it`s not Otomoshi anymore.Thanks BUNCHES The Knight!I could of sworn that was his name before you reviewed my story again!)``They have their engines on Mihoshi.''Yukinojo replied.``For the crimes they`ve done I say we arrest them!''Mihoshi shouted setting her ship on full blast so she could catch up with them.  
  
Reono had the ship at full blast also.She was charging down the path in a hurry to get to Earth.Nebraki and Kagari were searching for trouble if there was any and they were also doing they`re best to keep strangers and police away.Reono constantly flicked a differant switch so the ship would go a differant pace or turn another way.She also spoke to the okis from were she was encourageing them to go faster and keep up the pace.  
  
Mihoshi who was not far behind had to stop because of a light that was red.Mihoshi had to sit pationitly for it to turn green.Suddenly the light turned green and Mihoshi soomed off without even waiting for the astroids to move.``Mihoshi calm down we`ll surely catch up to them at the pace we`re going!If your not carefull you`ll cause holes in the ship!''Yukinojo shouted.Mihoshi kept the gas up at the high level and continuesley turned it up more.  
  
Back at The oki ship:  
  
Reono was still steeding along the path to Earth as quickley as possible tking every risk of being aressted but she didn`t care!  
Nebraki who was moving her fingers silently over the keyboard of her computer with only the sounds of the click~click~clicking noise.Nebraki gasped as she came along something on her computer.It said that if their ship kept up the speed it was going at then they were sure to have a malfunction.The precious Oki pets could only hold up for so long.Nebraki quickly pressed a button and a screen popped up.``Reono!!!slow down!''Nebraki cried.``Why!?!We`re doing fine!and we`re almost there!''Reono replied.Kagari butted Nebraki away from the screen so she could see Reono.``She`s right Reono!The Okis can only hold up for so long!And when they wareout our ship will have a malfuntion!Do you want that!?''Kagari shouted being butted out of the way by Nebraki.``She`s right!I did some research and if you don`t slow down will have a malfuntion then our Okis will be pooped so they`ll go back to regullar form so we`ll drift in space.''Nebraki shouted.``SLOW DOWN!!''They both shouted.The logged out.Reono sighed.``I guess I`ll have to slow down.''She said to herself pulling down a knotch.Reono called on the Okis,then a three dimonds with their faces peered on them.Reono quickly took her knapsack from the corner of the room and handed them a carrot.She then sat back down and got back to work speeding away getting to Earth as fast as possible.  
  
Mihoshi who was still not far behind them took a mega boost and took a shortcut around Jupiter to catch up with them.``Mihoshi that shortcut was dangerous why on Earth did you deside to take it?!''Yukinojo shouted.``Sorry but we gotta catch up.''Mihoshi shouted making a turn.Mihoshi pressed a button which made a magnifine glass pop up on the screen.She clicked it around until she located the oki ship heading closer to Earth.Mihoshi flung her hand to the side pulling up virtual glove and slipped it on her hand.Mihoshi took her other hand and grabbed the other slipped it on too.Mihoshi reached up to the ceiling pressing on the ceiling with her fingers making it open and pulling down virtual realilty goggles and slipping them over her eyes.``Mihoshi what are you doing?''Asked Yukinojo.``I`m gonna use the grapling hook for the ship.''Mihoshi repiled.``I think I vcan catch them with it.''Mihoshi reached over and flicked a switch.With a load CHOO!WEE! Two grapling hooks peered out of the sides of the ship.Mihoshi turned on her Goggles and gloves .Then she grabbed the handles to the grapling hooks and set one off charging at the oki ship.  
  
Reono who was slowing down felt a jolt fling her forward like she just got hit by something.Reono pressed a button and the screen popped up again.``What the Hell was that?!!?!?''Reono shouted at Nebraki.``I`m not sure.''she replied calmly sending her fingers to the keybaord again.Pictures of the back of the ship popped up.Nebraki studied then and turned back to Reono.``It seems to bea grapling hook.''She said with a little excitement.There was another !jolt!on the ship.Reono felt the ship being pulled back.``Reono!Just try to keep going forward Kagari went to go see if she could loosen it!''Nebraki shouted clicking more buttons.``Right!''Reono shouted.Reono plunged forward and tried to keep the ship moving forward.The pressure was so fierce pulling them back she could hardly hold on to the controls.Reono looked out of the buttom of the ship she could see that Earth was right underneath them.``Wow!''Reono thought.``It`s so beautiful.''Reono said.Reono felt another jolt.``What the-hell?''Reono gasped.She thought it was another grapling hook but it wasn`t.It was Earth`s gravity and atmosphere pulling them into Earth.The screen poped up in front of Reono again.``Now what the hell was that last jolt?''Reono asked.``It seems that the Earth`s gravitational field is pulling us in.You could also call it Space fluntchuation.''Nebraki replied looking at her computer screen.``Reono somehow we`ve got to get out of here,otherwise we`ll be pulled unsafely into Earth!We won`t know where we`re going to land!and Kagari has had little succsess loosening the grapling hook!She got her hand stuck and now she`s bleeding horribly.''Nebraki explained to Reono who seemed to be thinking hard.``I think-I think-I think we should just try and lower to Earth safely taking that damned cop with us.''Reono said softly.  
  
Mihoshi who was to happy and over joyyed to realize what was going on laughed loadly.Yukinojo tried to get through and tell her but it was impossible.  
  
That`s the end of this chapter!!!I hoped you liked it! Was it exciting?Well wait for the next chapter and The knight,get more people to read this and my stories please!and if you want people you can use my people in your stories if you put that there mine in your disclaimer.Well bye!next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
